In the fields of electronic parts and precision image processing, it is useful to incorporate, into thin coating films, fine area conductive groups, photofunctional groups and other functional molecules for high density recording, high response speed switching and so forth.
It has been proposed to produce functional chemically adsorbed films by preliminarily incorporating functional groups having specific functions in materials for chemical adsorption and then causing the chemical adsorption, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,474.
However, the prior art silicone-based resin coating film is merely in contact with the substrate surface, and therefore problems arise in that the film has low hardness and an inferior scratch-resistant property.
Further, it has been difficult to introduce functional groups having specific functions into materials for chemical adsorption, thus imposing great limitations on the preparation of the chemical adsoprtion materials having the desired functions.